


[Fanmix] So Proud of You

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fanmix, Happy Ending, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: This may come as a shock to you, Ted, but I can't move to the Galápagos.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Fanmix] So Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/gifts).



> 🎶 [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aOn8OS6iXcHlokCd5Krs4?si=NJDld5fxRpa3Nc_lgi4ycA)  
> 🎶 [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-so-proud-of-you/pl.u-MDAWWgjuo031v?l=en)

Hamzaa: **Stranded Love** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Hamzaa/Stranded-Love)

I thought it would be easy  
To pick up and leave this all behind me  
Behind me -

Ain't no way around it  
This love I have is stranded here  
I thought that I had found it  
But now the page seems so clear  
For everyone to see  
You're with her, but you belong to me

Rhys Lewis: **No Right To Love You** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Rhys-Lewis/No-Right-to-Love-You)

Night falls, I'm wide awake  
Wishing I could call you  
I'm too used to hearing all about your day

The cold creeps up next to me  
Now we don't share these covers  
But I've no license to complain -

'Cause I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away

Ali Gatie: **What If I Told You That I Love You** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Ali-Gatie/What-If-I-Told-You-That-I-Love-You)

When you told me that you want me  
Did you really want me?  
Or was this all a joke to you?  
I don't wanna say, "I miss you"  
If I don't know that you miss me back  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
If I do, there's no coming back

McFly: **Love Is Easy** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/McFly/Love-Is-Easy-2)

If this is love  
Then love is easy  
It's the easiest thing to do  
If this is love  
Then love completes me  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you  
A simple equation  
With no complications  
To leave you confused

Jazz Morley: **Bad Love** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Jazz-Morley/Bad-Love)

I don't think I'm ready for this going steady, but I love you bad  
I'm not trying hide it, I'm not trying to fight it, I just feel sad  
Even when you make me happy, I don't understand  
I don't think I'm ready for this going steady, but I love you bad

«You're building something special here, Alexis, and you deserve to see where it takes you. I'm so proud of you.»

«I'm so proud of you. I'd like to think that we helped each other get here.»

«I know that we did.»

Birdy & RHODES: **Let It All Go** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Birdy-Rhodes/Let-It-All-Go)

But if we're strong enough to let it in  
We're strong enough to let it go  
Let it all go

Maria Mena: **Growing Pains** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/Maria-Mena/Growing-Pains)

But I wanna tell you I got through  
The hardest of times on my own  
I made some mistakes (I made a few)  
But I learned that I am strong

And just because it hurts  
Doesn't mean it isn't worth it  
And even if it stings  
It's just a temporary thing

I'm not saying that changing  
Won't cost you love or make you cry  
But it will all make sense  
When the growing pains subside

K's Choice: **Favorite Adventure** [ » ](https://www.musixmatch.com/de/songtext/K-s-Choice/Favorite-Adventure)

There you are  
Your beauty consoles me  
I've gone far  
And I almost didn't find you  
And I almost lived without you  
There is nothing in this world  
I'd rather do  
Than live in you


End file.
